1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric junction box, and more particularly to an electric junction box having an aperture to which a component is subsequently fitted and installed in assembly, the electric junction box preventing the subsequently installed component from contacting conductive material including internal circuits and wires, which are mounted in the electric junction box.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric junction box mounted in an automobile, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2004-127704, has the construction as shown in FIG. 6. In the FIG. 6 device of the prior art, bolt-fastening terminals 3 provided at ends of wires w are bolt-fastened to bus bars 2 exposed on an exterior surface of case 1 of the electric junction box. The bolt-fastened portions are covered with separate cover 4 so as to prevent wire harnesses (not shown in the figure) routed adjacent to the electric junction box from contacting bus bars 2.
The prior art electric junction box described above is provided with the cover on the external surface of the case of the electric junction box, so that the wire harnesses routed near the electric junction box do not interfere with the bus bars exposed outside the assembled electric junction box. However, when a component is later fitted and installed in a large opening formed on the electric junction box to complete assembly of the electric junction box in an automobile assembly process, there are additional problems that the cover disclosed in JP No. 2004-127704 is unable to solve. That is, the later installed component must be prevented from contacting wires, which are directly connected to fuse terminals or relay terminals mounted on the upper side of the electric junction box and pulled out from inside the case to the outside, and conductive material, including the bus bars exposed at the opening that receive the later installed component. Further, a contact prevention member should occupy only a minimal space inside the case so as not to enlarge the case.